Izuku & Shouto
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A veces dejan el papel de héroes para ser ellos, a veces, sólo a veces, simplemente son Izuku y Shouto. Dos amantes que se quieren, comen cereal los domingos y les gusta ver episodios de All Might repetidos.
1. Preguntas

Sé que tengo muchos pendientes, así que Yolo.

¡Se inicia la semana DekuTodo en el grupo de traducciones! ¡Y yo voy con todo! La verdad es que me encanta la idea de que Midoriya sea seme y el hecho de que se haga una actividad y sea recibido con tanta alegría, me agita el corazón de muchas maneras 3.

Notas de la autora: Esta serie de drabbles participará en la semana DekuTodo hecha por el grupo de TodoDeku Daddy Traducciones. Los temas variaran según la etiqueta o frase de inspiración.

Pareja: DekuTodo. Sí, Todoroki como pasivo.

Advertencia: Comedia, fluff y mucho O.C

¡Disfruten de esta lectura!

DekuTodo Week.

Tema 1.

Infidelidad.

Todoroki paseó la mirada por la habitación silenciosa, de las botanas esparcidas en la mesa al papel ambiguo, del vaso de té recién servido al lápiz viejo, suelta un suspiro resignado por la respuesta. No está satisfecho con ella porqué es demasiado sencilla.

Pero bueno, era idea de Midoriya.

—¿Comida favorita?

—El soba frío. —Todoroki mostró la tarjeta y su caligrafía. Se la entregó a Midoriya, quién sonrió encantador.

—Lo sabía.

—Esa era demasiada sencilla —respondió Todoroki, no intentó que su tono de voz suene grosero, intentó ser educado.

—Es tu turno, entonces.

Pero creó el efecto contrario en Midoriya, cuya reacción es equiparable a un niño cuándo le han dicho que su juego aburre, Todoroki nunca ha sido creativo en los juegos de pareja, por eso, cuándo Midoriya le propone un ligero cuestionario para recién casados, él no está muy seguro de la idea.

Acarició de forma lenta la argolla dorada que se presume en sus dedos, luego al fin arrostró a Midoriya.

—¿Tu sueño?

Midoriya no duró ni un segundo, el lápiz comenzó a zozobrar encima del papel y con voz alegre, añadió al entregárselo.

—¡Ser el héroe número uno!

—Esa también era fácil.

—Me ofendería si no te la sabrías.

—Con lo mucho que la decías en el festival deportivo en nuestra pelea, me quedó muy claro.

—¡N-No empecemos con ese tema!

Midoriya se cubrió el rostro con una sonrisa.

La nostalgia los llamó, con una declaración de guerra a un enfrentamiento sincero. Los dos enfrentándose como rivales para pasar a ser amigos incondicionales.

Para dejar de ser estudiantes a héroes profesionales.

Y ahora, no eran más que una pareja de recién casados jugando un muy _divertido_ juego de preguntas para matar el tiempo.

Guardaron silencio, una sonrisa afloró en la punta de la boca de cada uno.

—Es tu turno —dijo, para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Estás a gusto con tu rol? —la pregunta se le disparó, sinceramente Todoroki no se la esperaba.

—¿Lo dices por mi rol de pasivo? —preguntó, la ceja algo tensa por adivinar.

Midoriya se cohibió en su asiento y de pronto, la silla parece más interesante.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé —Midoriya se distrajo, era difícil no preocuparse por él. Sobre todo cuando Todoroki le explicaba sobre la sensación incómoda que le molestaba en su entrada después de tener coito. —¿Por la venida del fantasma?

O como a Todoroki le gustaba llamarle, la venida del fantasma.

Midoriya aún se cuestiona muchos aspectos de la vida. Y eso era el que Todoroki decidiera darle nombre a la sensación de su trasero.

Rió ante el recuerdo. Todoroki frunció el ceño, eso le ofendió.

—Lo estoy, Midoriya. Sólo si es contigo. La venida del fantasma sólo es un extra.

Shouto no logró notar el afecto en esa oración en su conyuge que casi se desparramó sobre la mesa.

—Mi turno.

—¿Estás a gusto con el tuyo?

—¿Si? ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé —levanta los hombros de forma indiferente —eres muy bajito para el rol.

Tocó una fibra muy sensible en el pecoso.

—¡Eso es muy discriminador!

Midoriya lo apuntó con el dedo, mirándole ofendido, la venida del fantasma era un asunto. Meterse con su estatura si era un delito y agravado.

—Si tú puedes hacer preguntas incómodas, creo que es justo que yo también las haga.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —agitó los brazos para hacer perecer a la oración —Siguiente pregunta —Midoriya miró su celular por segundos, deslizó la pantalla con su dedo y buscó el cuestionario.

La pregunta le hizo saltar en nervio, le dio una rápida mirada a su pareja antes de decidirse hablar en tono suave y bajo.

—¿Con quién me serías infiel?

—¿Engañarte? —Shouto preguntó sólo para reafirmar, Midoriya asintió, ambos volvieron los ojos en las entretenidas hojas blancas.

Tardaron en pensarlo, luego, prosiguieron a escribirlo sobre la mesa en los papeles sueltos, escuchándose el rasgar de las plumas con torpeza.

El héroe Deku sonrió, agregando un último detalle a su respuesta.

Colocó la mano en la linde de la mesa y esperó a que su pareja terminara, pareció incómodo con esa pregunta. Midoriya se emocionó un poco, quizá era incapaz de engañarlo, el simple pensamiento enterneció el corazón de Izuku.

Porqué él había preparado una respuesta sincera y esperaba que a Shouto le gustará.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó ondeando lo hoja con parsimonia, lo que recibió en respuesta fue un efímero encogimiento de hombros.

—Claro.

Izuku relamió los labios, una sonrisa prominente asomaba por la orilla de éstos, estirando su pedazo hacia su consorte, quién lo recibió en total calma al entregarle el suyo. Las manos le temblaban, incluso sentía pequeñas porciones de sudor mezclándose entre sus falanges.

Estaba algo ansioso por la respuesta.

Midoriya sujetó el trozo blanco entre sus manos, lisando la hoja arrugada entre sus dedos después de desglosarla; sonrió por la caligrafía de Shouto y esa curiosa pregunta que llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento cálido.

Izuku tosió, rompiendo el silencio que nació entre ellos, después de eso, los dos abrieron el papel y el héroe pecoso masculló para romper la tensión.

—¿Con quién me serías infiel?

Salió disparado en una oración suave, sus ojos verdes descendieron a las letras acomodadas.

Y luego…

Expresó varias cosas a la vez.

Sorpresa, decepción, ofensa, confusión, sobre todo confunsió.

—¿Qué? —levantó la vista hacia su pareja tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—Ciertamente esto no era lo que esperaba —pronunció Todoroki luego que después de un rato en la mirada de Izuku lo perforaba exigiendo una respuesta.

Respuesta que obviamente no quería darle en esos momentos.

—¡Todoroki-kun!

—Se trata de ser sinceros —pronunció avergonzado, desviando el rostro hacia la pared —, la pared está más blanca, ¿no deberíamos limpiarla?

—¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡¿Qué tiene él?!

Él se encogió de hombros, otra respuesta que dejó al héroe insatisfecho.

—¡¿Es por qué es más alto?!

Volvió a sacudir los hombros con indiferencia.

—¡¿Sus pectorales?!

Un parpadeo lento, definitivamente eso no era la respuesta que él quería.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —se quejó de inmediato, poniendo la peor cara herida que pudo. Shouto

—¡Se supone que eso no debería decir! —volvió a reclamarle, ondeando la hoja con más impaciencia. Todoroki, incapaz de darle una respuesta a esta situación tan cómica.

—Iré a preparar algo de té.

No sólo con eso mataba el refunfuño de su esposo, si no que mataba el juego que desde un principio ÉL NO QUISO JUGAR.

Midoriya frunció el ceño, pero decidió también dejarlo perecer, depositó el papel sobre la mesa y miró una vez hacia su novio.

De pronto, el enojo se disipó, desfigurándose en travesura.

Quizá sólo debía recordarle a Todoroki-kun porqué se había casado con él. Midoriya se alzó, con otros planes en mente, con otro juego en mente que incluía a su esposo y la cocina.

Y el olvidado juego de preguntas dio su finalización:

"¿Con quién me serías infiel?"

Ahí estaba la respuesta, escrita en papel y letra apresurada para seguir con el juego.

Las respuestas variaron, con el mismo sentimiento, con la misma seriedad, pero no con lo que se esperaba.

Shouto esperaba entre sus posibles reacciones una respuesta con un nombre.

Bakugou …O incluso Uraraka….

«Sería incapaz de engañarte, te amo 3 »

Midoriya, esperaba el mismo sentimiento plasmado, pero sólo obtuvo la sinceridad y espontaneidad de su novio plasmada de una forma no tan grata:

«Iida, de alguna forma es agradable…y sexy»

 **Notas finales.**

 **La venida del fantasma está inspirada en el Cerote fantasma una anécdota que me contó una amiga mía que es una sensación de querer ir a cagar, pero no te sale nada xD.**

La verdad, me divertí haciendo esto hahaha xD.

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, o eso creo. 3

Amo el TodoIida 3


	2. Crear

No sé, que desde la mañana y desde que tengo memoria quizá aportar algo con la frase. Quizá no pueda dar dos aportes por día, pero, lo intentaré 3

Me emociona mucho la idea de DekuSeme 3

Espero que lo disfruten!

 **DekuTodo Week.**

 **Frase no. 1**

" **No lo has entendido. El amor nos es aquello que pasa entre las sábanas con la luz apagada. Es lo que se hace bajo el sol y cuando todos miran"**

Todoroki no lo entiende, o más bien, no lo quiere entender.

Se niega a comprenderlo, se niega a aceptarlo o se niega a asimilarlo; No puede entender como el amor lo ha llegado a sofocar tanto.

Una fuerza incontrolable. Te ciega, te atrae y te conecta. Derriba paredes, obstáculos y en el caso de Shouto los glaciares que se ciñen alrededor de su persona.

Una conexión efímera, un vínculo pequeño que se fragmenta o crece con cada brote, con cada beso o sonrisa que se obsequia.

Hay un culpable que puede señalar con el dedo.

Para Todoroki no hay fuerza más abrumadora y extraña que ese sentimiento que nace cuándo están con él, y eso se debe, esa fuerza se ocasione ante la presencia exorbitante de Midoriya.

Pequeño, pero abrumador. Delicado, pero feroz.

Sencillo, pero complejo.

Una fuerza incomprendida que no se detiene hasta que Todoroki se quede sin defensas.

Defensas que se destruyen, cayéndose a pedazos como granos de arena de un reloj, indicándole

Dejándole ante un público espectador de él, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

No hay nada, no hay estrategia para evitarlo.

Midoriya da un paso, Todoroki agita sus pensamientos.

Midoriya se acerca, y Todoroki cesa sus pensamientos.

Midoriya lo besa, y Todoroki se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Midoriya lo toca y Shouto se enamora con los mismos pensamientos.

Su cuerpo necesita sólo sentir a Midoriya una vez para enredarse y sólo ocupo que acaricie esos labios rotos para caer presa ante una ráfaga de tonos verdes y pecas diminutas.

Midoriya llega, lo destroza y lo convierte en algo que jamás creyo.

Bobo enamorado, idiota ingenuo.

Casi puede saborear la furia de su estúpido padre.

Midoriya llega, y le demuestra que el amor se basa más en comprensión, en apoyo, alejándolo de todo. Risas, encuentros y pequeños fragmentos de su amor que se entregan en sinceros sentimientos.

Sabe que hay amor, y no lo va a negar.

Sabe que hay que comprenderlo, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Sabe que no hay nada que ocultar, porqué el amor lo hacen ellos.

A plena luz del día o a brisas nocturnas.

Le gusta ser amado por Midoriya, sentirse tocado por el Valhalla con los cuerpos frotándose con frenesí. Sintiendo que va y viene entre sus besos y abrazos apretados.

Ellos hacen el amor. El amor de Shouto no se oculta, se cubre bajo sábanas y amanece bajo techo. Inicia con un beso, y se crea con un sentimiento.

Se realiza con una sonrisa y se completa cuando es reciproco.

Y con Midoriya a su lado, realmente es muy fácil crearlo.

Todoroki regresa de su propio lio mental cuando dos dedos torcidos parecen acariciar un poco los suyos, Midoriya lo sujeta, parece que no es una opción dejarlo ir.

 _Quiero un beso_

Porqué se siente que es necesario, porqué quiere crearlo.

Y parece que Midoriya también lo siente porqué con la misma sonrisa centellante agrega un sencillo:

—Quiero un beso.

Todoroki procesa la pregunta casi con recelo, sorpresa súbita la domeña, empezando con una sonrisa ligera que muere en el segundo, en él, los hormigueos florecen casi tan estruendoso como sus latidos.

—¿Ahorita?

—¿Por qué no?

Todoroki le regala una mirada de soslayo, burbujeándose adentro explosiones y estrellas.

No puede evitarlo, el calor se filtra cuando los dedos se rozan aunque sea una vez.

—¿Vamos a casa hoy? —pregunta Midoriya, a pesar de su palma es lánguida, se jacta de que puede cubrir a Todoroki.

Lo suficiente para notarse, lo suficiente para ser mirada. Todoroki siente retumbar algo en él, tan fuerte, tan salvaje y tan _sencillo._

—Me gustaría.

Midoriya no dice más, pero levanta sus pálidas manos. Todoroki ahoga un respiro, un beso se colisiona y Todoroki siente caliente en dónde el área fue besada, se obliga a enfriarse con su propio quirk.

—Vamos.

Lo tira con paciencia, el mundo no se detiene, Midoriya se deja llevar, caminan por la calle, exponiéndose.

Como dos amantes nacidos para estar juntos. Como dos personas que siempre deben estarlo, dos conexiones y el mundo está dispuesto a celebrarlo.

El mundo está dispuesto a verlos creados.

Porqué no hay nada que entender, sólo es de mostrarse, sólo es de crearse, sólo es de que su mundo gire cuándo su mano está encima de la suya, cuándo hay silencio, cuándo hay ruido, cuándo hay amor o cuándo no lo hay.

No puedo entenderlo, pero está claro en algo y ya no puedo ocultarlo; Shouto se desnuda, y siente el amor de Midoriya crea a través de las manos unidas.

 **Notas finales.**

Uff pensé que me había quedado atorada para unas cosas 3. Pero ya vi que no, a mi me gusto el resultado y aunque la frase no viene dentro de la historia, me inspiré en ella al pensar que trata de decir que nosotros creamos el amor si sólo somos sinceros con él.

Interpretaciones burdas mías, lo siento :


	3. La bella durmiente

¡Otro aporte para el tema de hoy! Definitivamente hoy era lo que más esperaba para la Semana DekuTodo. Iré a publicar mis aportes, me emociona el tema de las desviaciones sexuales xd Perdóname señor.

 **Somnofilia:** Fetiche de la bella durmiente.

 **Tema dos.**

 **Fetiche.**

 **La Bella durmiente**

—T-Todoroki-kun.

En medio de un abrumador silencio y la penumbra cubriéndolo, un gemido es arrasado para romperlo. Casi impetuoso, casi glorioso, y sería maravilloso de no ser porqué si llega a ser estruendoso lo arruinaría todo.

—Todoroki-kun.

Luego llegó un jadeo adueñado de un nombre, las sabanas se escucharon retorcerse debajo de él. Midoriya casi se congeló por la repentina acción, pero otra vez la respiración se sosiega y el cuerpo vuelve a su estado de dormitar.

Exhaló un suspiro aliviado y continuó con su trabajo.

—Todoroki-kun…N-No puedo.

Rogó, con los ojos cerrados, su voz empezó a sentirse como un susurro porqué sabe que si es descubierto, está acabado. Recibió escalofríos en su espalda y sus piernas arrodilladas comenzaron a quejarse, tiene hormigueo en sus piernas dormidas, pero ya no pudo detenerse y es obvio que Midoriya se odia por eso.

—Ngn…

Abrió los ojos alarmado, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos al notar que nada ha cambiado en la habitación. Él sigue arriba de Shouto, y Shouto está debajo de él, dormido.

—De verdad…debería parar esto.

Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo que su mano lo traicionó al ir más rápido y algo se aglomera en él, gemidos de avergüenza se escabullen de su boca, está disfrazado de pudor, mismo que ya no siente.

Ha abusado tanto de la confianza de su amigo, quién duerme pacíficamente en su lado, quién no sospecha nada, quién nunca se imaginaría que aquel persona que lo ha salvado en el festiva, en realidad es un fetichista que disfruta masturbarse al verlo dormir.

Al silencio, un ronquido suave le llegó, se estableció entre ambos. Midoriya jadeó, maldiciendo lo sensible que resultaba ser. Apretó la mano que estaba sobre la cama, la otra en su pene se movió alrededor.

Está apresurado, se quiere venir temprano.

Está preocupado de que Todoroki se despierte y lo vea.

¿Se enojaría? Probablemente.

¿Lo odiaría? Por más egoísta que fuera, Midoriya esperaba que no,.

—Todoroki-kun, de verdad lo siento.

Se disculpó, pero esto es vacío, ya que Midoriya sabe que volvería a hacerlo.

Una vez, otra vez, y otra vez.

Le da una hojeada al cuerpo dormido, los ojos cerrados y sólo acompañado por el vaivén del pecho que subía y bajaba. Midoriya deslizó la mano del colchón al cabello de Shouto, la frente de Midoriya cayó con lentitud al estar cari rozándose con la de Todoroki.

Temiendo que pudiera despertarlo le da una mirada, esperando un par de ojos diferentes que lo miraban con rabia, pero otra vez, como siempre, no recibió respuesta.

Sus dientes castigaron su boca al morderla. Las cosquillas se vinieron, como pequeñas chispas.

—Y-Ya estoy cerca de venirme, Todoroki-kun

Su mano bombeaba sobre su pene cubierto, mientras que la otra mano pasaba de los cabellos, de un momento a otro, Midoriya tuvo que poner más fuerza en las piernas para no caer debido al orgasmo que lo hizo temblar.

Se quedó ahí, esperando que su cuerpo espabilará de la sensación, Midoriya sabe que lo está haciendo está mal, sabe que esto no es correcto. Está cruzando límites más allá, pero de alguna manera. No le importaba

Midoriya sonrió, mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo cubierto. Le da un beso en la mejilla, y prefirió susurrarle un buenas noches después de arreglarse su propia ropa. Se acomodó a su lado, y decidió que la respiración fuera la cuna que faltaba para dormir.

No le importaba, porqué de alguna manera retorcida esto era el cuento clásico de príncipes.

Todoroki es la bella durmiente.

Y él, el príncipe que esperaba despertarla.

Sólo que Midoriya deseaba que jamás se despertarse.

Notas finales.

Me gustó la idea de imaginarme a Midoriya así.


	4. Gusto simple

**Mi segundo aporte 3.**

 **Tema dos.**

 **Fetiche.**

 **Gusto simple.**

Midoriya se consideraba un hombre de gustos simples, por lo que su respuesta también lo fue.

Todo comenzó por la pregunta de Mineta en medio del salón, causando diferentes reacciones en todos. Bakugou arqueó una ceja, Midoriya dejó caer su lápiz avergonzado, Kaminari sonrió divertido y Iida avergonzado hizo movimientos mecánicos indicando que estaba en desacuerdo con un tema tan elevado para una conversación.

—Mineta-kun —masculló alterado, las manos se agitaban de arriba abajo —, este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esos temas. Como futuros héroes creo que deberíamos mostrar el ejemplo a…

—Hombre —interrumpió Mineta, mirándole casi extrañado. Estaba de acuerdo en que Iida era raro, pero no creía que tanto —sólo es una pregunta, ¿qué les calienta más de una mujer? —inquirió, mirando a los cuatro espectadores, ansioso de una respuesta tan banal.

Iida y Midoriya se sonrojaron, balbuceando cosas inatendibles. Kaminari lo pensó y Bakugou frunció más la ceja.

—A mí me gustan los pechos de una mujer —sonrió, con la depravación palpitándole, sobre todo cuándo con las manos contoneó la figura sinuosa de una mujer.

Midoriya suspiró, debió ser predecible para este tema. En cambió, no predijo tan exacto que Kaminari también festejaría igual, abrazando por el cuello a Mineta y agitándole.

—¡Si hombre! ¡Los pechos de Momo!

La cara de Mineta se iluminó como si hubiesen abierto la puerta del Valhalla frente a sus ojos, asintió con Kaminari, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—¡Me gustan los pechos de Momo!

Gritó, Midoriya se exaltó mirando por la puerta. Sólo esperaba que Aizawa no entrará por ella, no quería volver a limpiar las habitaciones.

—¡Son demasiado perfectos! —Secundó Kaminari.

—¡Quiero tocarlos!

—Considero que no es un tema apropiado el hablar del cuerpo de una mujer —Iida interrumpió a los dos, mirándole con cierta reprensión, Midoriya atrás suyo asintió unas cuentas veces.

—Y-Yo también.

Ambos chicos se miraron por segundos, pero fue Mineta quién soltó la bomba.

—Iida, ¿eres gay?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Iida.

—Es decir, sabemos que Midoriya y Todoroki tienen una relación, pero, quizá tú también…

—¡Mineta-kun eso es demasiado prejuicioso!

Mineta simplemente lo ignoró, y fijo sus ojos en él.

—¿Qué te gusta de una mujer?

—¡No pienso responder a eso!

Mineta ya no quiso indagar, quizá Iida era un chico de closet. Definitivamente no era su asunto.

—Bueno —ya no continuó, encogió los hombros y se dirigió al hasta ahora callado chico explosivo.

—¿Y tú Bakugou? ¿También eres gay?

—Cierra el puto hocico, cabello de testículo —gesticuló con cólera antes de irse.

—Este chico si que es todo un gánster —Kaminari opinó, Mineta se ofendió tocando las formas circulares de su cabello. No parecen testículos, ¿o si?

Midoriya sonrió por la discusión, luego niega. De pronto, siente las otras miradas restantes sobre él, se tensó un poco.

—¿Y tú Midoriya?

Izuku lo pensó, antes de hablar casi de forma inconsciente e indiferente.

—Las orejas.

—¿Orejas?

—Sí.

Todos lo miran extraño, la sinceridad repleta en esa oración le atrae lo suficiente para alterarlos, sobre todo los que no compartían parte de su vinculo social.

—¿Orejas? —pregunta Kaminari, mirándole como si fuera una especie de fenómeno.

—Pero no cualquier oreja —Midoriya sonrió al tener el fijo recuerdo de Todoroki entre sus piernas, lamiendo su miembro y esa oreja descubierta.

Luego se preguntó, ¿qué tal se vería con alguna perforación?

—Me gustan las orejas de Todoroki-kun.

Lamerlas, chuparlas y quizá, juguetear con alguna piedra que adornase como decoración en ella.

Su excitación brincó al recuerdo, Midoriya tuvo que inhalar para pasar desapercibido. Mineta siguió mirándole raro hasta que habló.

—Midoriya, definitivamente tus gustos dan miedo.

Izuku encogió los hombros con indiferencia, quizá le preguntaría a Todoroki que pensaba de las perforaciones.


	5. Me gusta sucio

Tercer aporte para la Semana DekuTodo 3

 **Tema dos.**

 **Fetiche.**

 **Me gusta sucio.**

—Me gusta pensar en ti, sucio.

Sus palabras cayeron tan frescas como lluvia en el verano, pero Todoroki jadeó en reproche contra la piel que habitaba en su boca cuándo algo fue tirado, seguramente su cuero cabelludo, en defensa propia, apretó el miembro que palpitaba escuchándose el quejido del otro. Quedaron así, forcejándose mutuamente mientras que Midoriya quería alejarlo, el hijo de Endeavor no lo permitía.

Al final, Midoriya cedió, dejándole una alborotada parte trasera que sólo hizo latir más rápido la sangre a su pene.

— _A v-veces…Me gusta imaginarte cubierto de mis fluidos._

Todoroki casi se atragantó con el miembro, no fue el momento indicado, ni la circunstancia para decir una oración de tan grande magnitud. De inmediato recuperó la compostura, lo suficiente para darle un parpadeo lento al mirarlo hacia arriba.

Quizá había sido su imaginación.

 _Seguramente lo imaginé_ , casi pensó que había sido producto de su ya muy profanada mente. Sorbió lento, luego rápido, Midoriya todavía estaba metido en su boca, empezando ligeras penetraciones a su cavidad bocal, acariciándole la mejilla como si temiera mancharla

— _¿P-Podemos intentarlo?_

Esa voz tímida, esa sonrisa nerviosa y esos dedos que se menean entre ellos por su cabello, era casi una tortura negársele para algo así.

Sí que era injusto.

Todoroki exhaló por la nariz, se alejó, le dio una mirada fría a su novio, quién se quedó congelado. Abrió la boca para excusarse de su comportamiento tan extraño, pero en cambio recibió un encogimiento de hombros, sacudiéndose indiferentes.

—De acuerdo.

 _¿Oh?_

Todoroki si pensó que las palabras de Midoriya eran extrañas, decir que no se llevó una grata sorpresa e Midoriya, era mentira.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Midoriya,

Pero Todoroki ya había retomado su tarea para poder silenciarlo, Midoriya soltó un gemido y enterró sus manos en los cabellos rojos y blancos, revolviéndolos por completo, quitándole la perfecta forma simétrica.

A Midoriya le gusta sucio, pero no era hablarle rudo, literalmente le gustaba ensuciarlo.

Sean fluidos, lodo, sudor, romperle la ropa a Midoriya le excitaba verlo hecho un desastre. Todoroki todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con el nuevo capricho fetichista de su novio, pero encontraría la manera.

—T-Todoroki-kun —la voz de Midoriya fue entrecortada, su boca colgó y trató de inhalar todo el aire posible. Da un respiro fuerte, las cosquillas en sus testículos es suficiente para hacerlo delirar.

No hay oxígeno a sus pulmones, por lo que sólo puede pensar en el deseo estrambótico que nace. La tentación de querer ver la piel traslucida de su novio sucia.

Tiene un fuego quemándole en las entrañas, y se lo avivan con Todoroki, Midoriya no cree poder aguantar más.

—¿P-Puedo? —paseó su mirada para obtener una respuesta consensuada, Todoroki asintió,

Midoriya alejó su miembro de su amante, siendo conectado a Todoroki sólo por el pequeño hilo de saliva en el que antes chupaba con tanto empeño, colocó su mano detrás de su nuca y sólo ocupó unos segundos más para correrse en el rostro de su amante.

Todoroki sintió algo viscoso derraparse sobre su cara, hizo una mueca. Notó que una parte del semen se coló a la mejilla. Esto definitivamente era extraño. Su mano, fue a querer quitarse la sustancia que adornaba su rostro, pero Midoriya no lo permitió al detenerlo en pleno acto.

—Déjalo así, me gusta.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	6. Castigo

Y mi último aporte para la semana DekuTodo 3

 **Tema dos.**

 **Fetiche.**

 **Castigo.**

El cuero golpeó la orilla de la cama, el ruido sordo y el ligero viento le estremeció, sus piernas se encorvaron y las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos, tintinearon. Otra vez la punta se azotó contra la cama, pero esta vez fue más cerca del cuerpo de Midoriya, Izuku casi lo sintió.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Todoroki preguntó.

Vestía sencillo, la camisa blanca del uniforme y su ropa interior, la punta de la fusta descasó en la cama y él se permitió ver a su novio aprisionado.

—Por supuesto, te lo dije ¿no? —Sonrió para darle calma y asegurarle que iba a estar bien —Hay que probar nuevas cosas.

—No estoy tan seguro si debo castigar a mi novio —le confesó, la fusta paseó por la piel descubierta de su novio, acariciando como si de una pluma se tratase, pero de pronto, se estacionó brutalmente contra la mejilla pecosa.

Midoriya se quejó, y añadió con sarcasmo.

—Sí, se nota.

—¿Y si te lastimo? —preguntó ahora llevando a la punta de cuero a las costillas llena de pecas, antes de que Midoriya pudiera reprochar, fue sacudido por otro ardor provocado por la fusta.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

—Sigo dudando —añadió, prontamente la fusta viajó hacia la orilla de su mejilla, volviendo a golpearle, pero de lado diferente.

—T-Todoroki-kun —trató de omitir el ardor y el enrojecimiento que crecía absorbiendo los tonos neutros.

El mencionado le observó, le otorgó un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, negando y al final depositó la fusta cerca de sus hombros. Pareció pensativo y si Midoriya no estuviera aprehendido a la orilla de la cama, se hubiera levantado, se limitó a preguntarle.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No sé cómo castigar a mi novio —le confesó, la idea del kink y los juegos no eran lo suyo. Él no era lo suficiente creativo para llevar a Midoriya cerca del éxtasis—…No soy tan creativo para esto.

Midoriya era el de ingeniárselas, sus ideas para el sexo era más sencillas, a lo mucho, Todoroki planeaba hacerlo en lugares donde les subiera la adrenalina, no lo sé, como la cama de su estúpido viejo.

Pero la idea de provocarle dolor y placer….

Estaba muy lejos de sus capacidades, ¿debería usar su fuego para quemarle? ¿Quizá congelarle las zonas de su cuerpo?

No estaba tan seguro.

—Todoroki-kun —el llamado fue dulce, eso fue lo suficiente para atraerlo hacia el rostro de su novio como gravedad, quién lo miraba con una expresión certera de total confianza en él. —Créeme, lo harás de maravilla, como todo lo que haces.

Todoroki tuvo que desviar el rostro, eso fue demasiado brillante aun siendo Midoriya el que diera el cumplido.

Es cierto, Midoriya confiaba en él, no debía decepcionarlo.

Un castigo…

Algo que le afecte a Midoriya, algo que le provoque dolor…

¡Ah!

—Tengo una idea —se animó después de segundos de premeditación, el pecoso le otorgó una sonrisa brillante.

—Sorpréndeme.

El primer paso, fue un golpe certero cerca de sus manos, Midoriya extiende los dedos por el fortuito ardor que le recorrió, el segundo, fue directo a sus brazos, dejándose como pequeños fragmentos rojos que comenzaban a ganar terreno sobre la piel de Izuku.

Midoriya sentía caliente dónde quiera que ese pedazo se deslizaba, prontamente llovieron golpes certeros y fieros por toda su piel.

Sus muslos, sus manos, su cara, su estómago, todo se vio obligado a sufrir del castigo de Todoroki. Midoriya jadeaba y el aliento se perdía con cada golpe que se daba a su tez, perdiendo su calor bronceado.

Su piel comenzó adquirir tonos rojos, morados o inclusive sentía humedecerse, ¿ya estaba sangrando? Izuku arqueó la ceja con el último golpe cerca de su coxis, un poco más y golpeaba su pene.

Y Midoriya sentía parte de sus sistemas ahogarse en calor, adrenalina y la sensación de querer liberarse.

—¡T-Todoroki-kun! —Midoriya trató de llamarlo, inútilmente, sus ojos estaban encendidos y hambrientos. La vista hizo que Shouto se estremeciera, quería probar esa determinación.

Se relamió los labios gustosos, quería sentir esa sumisión a la que Midoriya sólo podía someterlo.

Midoriya siendo liberado y descargando toda la frustración en él, inhaló aire, él no debería ser el excitado. Se contuvo, recordó que ahora él no era el que debía descontrolarse, ahora él debía llegar al límite a otro. Todoroki al fin decidió subir a su cama, gateando sobre su novio, se regalaron un par de miradas antes de sucumbir a su propio calor y atrapar sus labios. Mezclando el sabor de azúcar de Izuku y el menta de Todoroki.

Midoriya saboreó su sabor, su lengua se grabó hasta el último detalle antes de que éste se separara de forma

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero ahora se posicionó encima de él, su trasero encajando entre su miembro y sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera. Todoroki le lanzó una mirada, preguntándole educadamente si podía continuar, Izuku rió gustoso, y su cabeza permitió.

Entonces llegó, Todoroki presionó su trasero contra la zona de su novio, los dos suspiraron, empezando con movimientos lentos y algo tortutosos, siguiendo

Todoroki terminó calbagueando encima de Izuku, sus uñas rasguñando encima del pecho de su novio y dejando a Midoriya con la sensación frío en la derecha y el ardor de la izquierda.

El hijo de Endeavor siguió moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, más profundo sus bufidos se volvieron en gruñidos y los gemidos de Midoriya tomaron la forma del nombre de Todoroki.

Midoriya estaba deleitado con la vista, subió sus caderas un poco más, intentando atravesar la tela del bóxer y provocó una sacudida leve en su novio.

—¡Esto es injusto! —habló, mordiéndose el labio hasta lastimarse, quiso tirar de sus manos, pero recordó que éstas se encontraban prisioneros entre los grilletes, mierda.

—Se supone que debe ser así, Midoriya.

Su miembro palpitaba, siendo presionado por la tela del bóxer, ansioso por liberarse y desesperado por probar el interior de Todoroki, mas éste tenía otros planes.

—Midoriya —Todoroki dejó de frotar su entrada contra el bulto prominente del pecoso, acercó su rostro al hueco que había en el cuello y mordió, los dientes estaban fríos y provocaron un escalofrío

Detuvo el contoneo de sus caderas, apagando el ambiente, Midoriya arqueó una ceja por eso, pero prontamente olvidó la protesta cuándo un calor exorbitante atravesó su piel hasta quemarle.

Soltó un grito, lagrimas desbordándose por las orillas, encajó sus uñas en su desgastada tez moreteada y su cuerpo trató de sumirse en el colchón con la poca libertad que le quedaba. Recibió otro azoto cerca de su cadera, Midoriya se quejó, distrayéndose, pero no lo suficiente, los dientes seguián hundiéndose en su blando cuello, sintió su piel derretirse, un dolor acicalado que se mezclaba con una sensación pulsante en el vientre.

Cosquillas atacaron sus entrañas, Midoriya quería desatarse y regresarle la mordida.

—Midoriya —volvió a llamar, queriendo su atención y no fue hasta que la zona atacada estuvo roja y sanguinoliente, Todoroki se separó observando su obra.

Midoriya se estremeció, ya no sabía si era de dolor o placer, sea lo que sea, la estamina lo golpeó, podía aguantar más, él quiso más.

Todoroki deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el interesante de su novio, desde su base hasta la herida dolosa, dejando un camino de escarcha blanca y gemidos sueltos por toda la habitación.

Se detuvo, congelando la zona, Midoriya agradeció puesto que el alivio fue participe de todo su cuerpo y terminó en un suspiro emocionado.

Se olvidó del alivio cuándo la mano izquierda de Todoroki sujetó su barbilla, Midoriya sentía otra vez su piel cediendo ante el calor, mordió el interior de su dentro, aguantando el dolor.

—Tu castigo todavía no termina aquí. —masculló Todoroki.

Izuku encorvó los dedos de sus pies en las sabanas, lo miró, Todoroki arriba de él, con esa expresión usual y esa brillo vivo, vestido de sólo una camisa de vestir y el bóxer negro que se apegaba a sus moldeados era demasiado.

Vio a su pareja agacharse y al parecer palpar por debajo de la cama, tardando unos segundos sin quitarle la vista encima.

¿Qué sería? ¿Esposa? ¿Una vela? ¿Un nuevo juego?

Izuku estaba ansiosa, Todoroki dio un parpadeo cuándo cuyo objeto fue localizado, se movió un poco, alzándose poco, Midoriya alcanzó a mirar el color amarillo, rojo y azul entremezclado.

La efervescencia drogó su visión, el objeto fue liberado.

Y….

¿Era una figura de All Might?

Midoriya no comprendió, la figura era suya, de colección, de las que solía esconder d

Todoroki pasó la figurilla al lado izquierdo de su mano, sosteniéndole firmamente. Miró a Midoriya, una disculpa era legible entre sus ojos y él pudo entender a que se derivaba esto.

—E-Espera —Midoriya incluso utilizó su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, pero, los grilletes le recordaron su lugar. Su rostro cambió a un quejido de dolor, y más de desesperación.

Y Todoroki sonrió, esa era la reacción que esperaba.

—¡T-TODOROKI-KUN!

—Lo siento —se excusó, Midoriya jadeó cuándo uno de sus más preciados tesoroso pereció ante el quirk de su novio.

Fueron los segundos más eternos, el plástico comenzando a achichirrarse y cayendo solamente en trozos carbonizados. Midoriya inhaló aire, está bien, está bien, podía reponerlo.

PODÍA REPONERLO.

—Ahora el siguiente.

¿Eh?

¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

DEFINITIVAMENTE TODOROKI-KUN NO COMPRENDÍA LOS JUEGOS DE SUMISIÓN Y CASTIGO.

 **Notas finales.**

Definitivamente me gusta escribirlos más haciendo pendejadas xD.


	7. Fortuito

El tema 3 de la semana DekuTodo!

 **Fortuito**

Era sólo un barista más de una cafeteria, uno de tazas express y con vestimenta impregnada de olor café. Sus días caían en las ordernes monotonas, las miradas petulantes y las risas sofocadas sobre la porcelana.

Le gusta la calma, el Jazz y el sabor a rosquilla.

Tenía gustos, a palabras de su mejor amiga, poco atractivos para lo demas. Midoriya no creía eso, gustaba de figurillas de acción y de averiguar que comic salia en la nueva venta para añadirlo a su nueva colección.

Le gustaba el aroma a café de sus ropas, le gustaba extenderse en largas charlas con sus amigos, gustaba de después de una larga jornada laboral sumergirse en su sofa viejo y ver series de Neftlix durante todo el día.

Midoriya se creía un hombre sencillo y de sueños simples, alguien que quería heredar la cafetería de sus padres, sin embargo, guardo un secreto un entresijo.

Cada noche, cada velada, lo molesta al darle una interpretación consisa, algo que llega y se desvanece con las primeras horas del amanecer.

No recuerda voces no recuerda rostro, sólo está ahí, desangrandose por una herida dolosa y tratando de aferrarse a la vida.

Es un sueño, lo acompleja, lo deja pensativo y deseoso de un resultado. Quizá quiere una respuesta.

Lo tiene cada noche, sin faltarle a las horas del reloj.

El se muere, siente el alma que se desvanece, sus ojos se escurecen y la presencia a su lado se vuelve más lejana, Midoriya siente la nostalgia, quiere levantar las manos, pero estas son pasadas como el plomo, en cambio, sólo siente su cuerpo humedecerse bajo las ropas sanguinolientas.

Sus manos deberían estar frías, pero algo la sostiene, tiembla mucho, Midoriya quiere calmarlo con una sonrisa, pero la ceguera es fuerte y su dolor persevera.

Midoriya sólo deja una muerta sonrisa, y un deseo en sus adentros de querer encontrarse.

Y por muy dentro, Midoriya quiere creer que si se encontrarán.

Que sus almas se buscarán, que se hallaran como dos fragmentos que intentan unirse.

Puede que sea imposible pedirlo que este cese, Midoriya se siente como un loco soñador que delira este encuentro.

Es tonto, casi absurdo como pedir la nieve en el verano.

O eso quiso creer.

Las chispas saltaron de inmediato, el roce fue casual, un fortuito encuentro entre el pedido del café y la otra persona. Pero, para Midoriya fue como abrir un universo.

Se vinieron como lluvia de estrellas, recuerdos que no pertenecen a él, o quizás si, pero lo ha estado callando.

Principe, caballero, un reino en peligro y una promesa.

Un ataque inminente, y el que se muere sin poder cumplirla.

Podemos encontrarnos en otra vida, escucha muy adentro de él.

Lo estaré esperando, por muy tonto que le suene, casi puede escuchar al otro decir.

Shouto, se esculpen en el.

El principe Shouto.

Ese día Midoriya duerme, tan bien, dejandole una sensacion gustoso al día siguiente.

No tiene idea de que sucede, bueno, tal vez si.

Tiene que ver con el y esas chispas que brotan desde el fondo, todavía se sienten cálidas, como si nunca se hubieran ido, como si cuerpo lo estuviera esperando, como si sus manos lo estuvieran ansiando.

Quizá, sólo quizá, son los retazos de una vida pasada que seguían acunándolos hasta querer abrigarlos, obligándolos y haciéndolos encontrarse nuevamente. Esas eran las cadenas que lo ataban. Porque de sólo verlo, Midoriya piensa que el es capaz de traer el invierno en el verano.


End file.
